The transfer systems described relate generally to power-driven conveyors and more particularly to conveyors having transfer platforms over which articles travel between end-to-end conveyor belts.
Belt conveyors are often arranged end-to-end with a gap between the downstream end of an upstream conveyor belt and the upstream end of a downstream conveyor belt. A dead plate is conventionally positioned in the gap to provide a ride-over surface for products transferring across the gap from the upstream conveyor belt to the downstream conveyor belt. The dead plate allows a smoother product transfer between the confronting ends of the two belts, which transition at the gap from an upper carryway run to a lower returnway run around nosebars, sprockets, or pulleys. The dead plate is conventionally affixed to the conveyor frame with its upper product-transfer surface generally coplanar with the top conveying surfaces of the upstream and downstream conveyor belts. If the dead plate is vertically misaligned with one or both conveyor belts, the misalignment may provide a discontinuity that can cause products to trip. If the dead plate is horizontally misaligned, it can come into contact with one of the belts and cause wear or damage. Clearly, improperly aligned product-transfer plates can cause problems.